A la izquierda del roble
by Malevola
Summary: ¿Me creerías si te digo qué me recuerdas a mí? Que a menudo me veo reflejada en tus miedos, en los silencios en los que te escondes. Si pudieras mirar más allá, si pudieras...Verías que detrás de todo eso estoy yo. Esperando que dejes de pelearte la existencia. Para cuando vuelvas de la batalla que es el ir viviendo día a día, veas que mi mano siempre estará aguardando tu regreso.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que escriba a continuación es de la famosa autora **_J.K Rowling_**_._ La frase en la que me inspiré, y elegí, de un poeta mexicano llamado **_Ánuar Zúñiga Naime_**.

**N/A: **Aquí otro reto de **«****Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!****». **Esta vez se trata de** elegir****una frase y extraer una historia** y yo me decanté, entre unas cuantas maravillosas, por la de un poeta llamado** Ánuar Zúñiga Naime**. Obviamente lo que escriba a continuación, a parte de ser un fanfiction relacionado con Harry Potter, no llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a la grandísima poesía de este autor. Pero gracias a eso pude leer lo poco que ha escrito y que he podido encontrar por internet. ¿Para qué decir más? Busquen y comprueben, no saldréis defraudados.

**N/A 2: Pa' no aburriros. VOLDEMORT: ****Kapput.**

_**...**_

**A LA IZQUIERDA DEL ROBLE**

…

**Te quiero porque fuiste mi herida más temprana**_._

La primera impresión que tiene una niña sobre Hogwarts nunca la dice en voz alta. Nunca. Por más que pase el tiempo. En su memoria siempre quedará el primer atisbo de una torre contra el horizonte encapotado, presto a la lluvia y al mal tiempo, el tejado coronado por una figura difusa en la distancia.  
La niña podrá emitir un sonido apagado o una onomatopeya perfecta, un «Ohhh» o un «Ahh» cuando la barca cruce el Lago con Hagrid a la cabeza, en una pequeñas barquitas que se balancearán precarias bajo sus diminutos pies.

Cuando la niña—pelirroja, pecosa, ratita presumida, niña de mamá— toque tierra por primera vez, aún tendrá la cabeza en alza y el cuello doblado hacia el cielo; su mente estará todavía abstraída en los ventanales iluminados por las velas del interior y sobre la magia fluyendo en bocanadas de viento gris. Porque en los terrenos del colegio hace frío a pesar de ser septiembre. El frío es algo que recordará toda su vida. Pero la primera impresión es algo más fuerte que un recuerdo o una simple imagen que seguro olvidará.  
Sin embargo, lo que la niña pelirroja no sabe, lo que la adolescente del pelo largo nunca sabrá y la adulta quizá acabe sabiendo, es que a ella le arrebataron aquello con que los niños que llegan a Hogwarts por primera vez, sueñan cuando el día acaba y empieza la noche. Porque cuando no ha llegado ni siquiera a las grandes puertas, alguien la ha golpeado fuertemente por la prisa de llegar.

Ginny rebota contra el suelo y se queda allí tumbada. Boca abajo, apretando las lágrimas tras los párpados, y con el latir sordo de un corazón en la rodilla. Y escucha las voces a su alrededor:

—¡Ha sido ese!

—Si, ese niño, ¡el qué está entrando!

—¡Hagrid, Hagrid!

Alguien la está ayudando a levantarse y tiene contra la nariz el olor a hierba mojada y a tierra sucia, a orgullo lastimado, a dignidad lanzada por los aires. Pero ella no ha escuchado las voces de los niños primerizos a su alrededor, esos que se callaran la principal impresión que tendrán sobre Hogwarts.

Ella no ha oído nada porque desde el suelo ha mirado entre su pelo pelirrojo—zanahoria, cerilla, cola de fuego—y primero ha visto unos zapatos negros corriendo entre las piedrecitas del camino. Luego, a subido la mirada vidriada por las primeras lágrimas hasta un pantalon del mismo color; unas piernecitas largas, una túnica gris, un cuerpecito espigado y para finalizar un pelo rubio, rubísimo, pégado al cráneo como si alguien lo hubiese lamido con demasiada saliva. Pero se mentiría si dijese—las niñas pecosas y pelirrojas con siete hermanos mayores se mienten mucho—que su pelo fue lo último que vio.

Porque el chico que la ha empujado se ha dado la vuelta en el último momento y la ha mirado. No ha visto sus ojos grises porque no tiene edad de fijarse en eso pero si ha visto su sonrisa divertida, y sus palabras pronunciadas con una falsa culpabilidad:

—¡Lo siento, comadreja!

Cuando la puerta se cierra es cuando empieza a llorar. Sabe que no tiene siete años y que lo peor que podría hacer es ponerse a llorar delante de todos. Pero su rodilla, y la herida, honda, llena de tierra y de lluvia, late fuertemente como un corazón bombeando sangre sobre su pierna. Y cuando Ginny sueñe esa noche bajo su dósel siendo una leona más por escrituras que por ganas, lo único que verá será una sonrisa preciosa cargada de arrogancia.

**Y tienes la risa de los trapecistas que saben que van a caer.**

¿Y cuantas sonrisas cabrá en una sola persona?Ginny, que solo tiene trece años y ya se pinta las uñas de los pies, cree que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Han pasado solo dos años desde aquel empujón y cuando lo ve, aún siente la vieja cicatriz que no se ha ido del todo de su rodilla.

—¡Zanahoria, cerilla, llorona!

—Vamos Ginny, pasa de él. Ya se cansará.

Pero Draco,—¡oh sí! ya se sabe su nombre, todas en el colegio lo saben—no se cansa jamás. Nunca.

—¡Cola de escreguto, comadreja!

Sigue teniendo esa sonrisa para insultar que la subleva y la vuelve pequeñita en los pasillos, cuando todos los alumnos se vuelven para mirarla. Sin embargo, Ginny, que solo tiene trece años y ya le gusta elegir la ropa que usará para ir a Hogsmeade, no es capaz aún de enfrentarse a esa sonrisa.

—Ya se cansará. Olvídale.

¿Olvidarle? ¿Pero existe poción para eso?

Su mamá le advirtió de los peligros del Bosque Prohibido y de las malas calificaciones. De cepillarse los dientes tres veces al día y de hacer los deberes sin dilación. Le habló sobre no seguir los pasos de sus hermanos, de ejercer buena influencia sobre ellos, del pelo que se enmaraña por las mañanas y de la buena alimentación. Y entonces, por todos los diablos, ¿porqué no le habló de la atracción casi magnética y animal por las causas perdidas?, ¿porqué no le contó que los insultos se vuelven caricias incómodas por las noches?, ¿qué unos ojos grises—porque los tiene grises, de un metal vaporoso como las nubes que cubren Hogwarts—pueden demoler las murallas de un corazón recién descubierto?

—¿Tu madre te hundió en una poción de tinte cuando eras bebé?, ¿o te caíste tu sola?

Pero hay veces que Draco pasa por su lado y no la mira porque anda enfrascado en alguna conversación banal y absurda, y su sonrisa se vuelve más blanda y más mansa como la lluvia tras los cristales. Su sonrisa tiene derroteros de niño mimado, de niño querido y complacido, que duerme por las noches porque sabe que tiene el mundo—su mundo—a sus pies. A veces, sin embargo, lo ha visto estudiando en la Biblioteca ajeno a las conversaciones triviales y hundido en la lectura de un viejo libro polvoriento que le hace estornudar. Entonces su sonrisa se relaja, se ensancha hasta límites insospechados, y se vuelve adicta a sus labios agrietados por el frío. Y es ahí, exactamente ahí, cuando las noches se vuelven tediosas y tiene que estirar la sabana porque hace calor.

Pero la más especial.

—¡Pecosa, niña de mamá!

La que siempre recuerda.

—¡Estúpida comadreja!

Es la que ve en las gradas cuando Draco monta en la escoba y surca el cielo por encima de su cabeza. Sobre todo esa, la que hace que aguante la respiración tanto segundos que siente que va a explotar, y tiene que agarrar la barandilla hasta que los nudillos se le pongan blancos. Porque a Draco le encanta jugar a perder la vida a cada instante y hacer equilibrios sobre la escoba y filigranas absurdas solo para exhibirse. Una de esas veces, cuando Ginny ya ha perdido la cuenta, la pequeña bola dorada entra en juego y lo ve tirándose en picado como si nada más existiera tras ese destello fugaz. La gente ruge a su alrededor. Ella aguanta el aire en los pulmones. Lo ve cabeza abajo demasiado tiempo y el suelo demasiado deprisa: no tiene tiempo de, no lo va a. Quiere cerrar los ojos pero los tiene fijos en su cara congestionada por el viento.

—¡Pelirroja!

De pronto todo el campo estalla en vitores y tiene que dejar de apretar las rodillas. Y entonces ya está ahí. La ve. Tiene tiempo de registrarla porque la expone públicamente y es para todos, aunque Ginny sueñe que es para ella.

Ha estado a punto de caer,

maldita sea. Y por eso él sonríe.

—¡Pelirroja!

Como si eso fuese un insulto.

**Te quiero porque octubre nos quedó chico.**

Tres años después de aquello y ya ni siquiera son los mismos. Ginny quiere pensar que el tiempo los ha moldeado. Que los ha erosionado como una gran montaña como si todas las experiencias vividas hubiesen rayado su estructura hasta ser lo que son. Ahora Draco ya no monta en escoba ni sonríe como un trapecista apunto de caer, y ya no la insulta por los pasillos y ni siquiera la mira. Draco ahora es una fila de noes uno detrás de otro que no puede cuantificar. No tiene el pelo engominado hacia atrás como un lametón, ni es pequeño y delgado y de piernecitas enquencles. No tiene varias sonrisas, solo una. Una pequeña y de mentirijilla. Que Ginny, que las conoce todas, sabe que es totalmente impuesta para engañar a los demás.

Tres años después y la indiferencia es una victoria agridulce en los labios de Ginny, y eso es algo en lo que no quiere pararse a pensar. ¿Qué razones puede darse una niña—mujer—para hechar de menos a un rubio prepotente?Ninguna. Y menos ahora, que corre angustiada entre los invernaderos porque sabe que llega tarde y tiene una cita con Sprout. Se lo ha pedido en la hora del desayuno. Aunque no tenga habilidad para transplantar maceteros de mandrágoras ni para nada más a esas alturas con tantos deberes por hacer, no ha podido negarse.

Y cuando sale a fuera, octubre es una sinfonía de colores terciarios en el jardín privado de Hogwarts. Una paleta caprichosa de naranja y marrón, mientras va pisando las hojas caídas de los árboles hasta llegar a los primeros invernaderos. Cae la tarde, y parece que no hay nadie detrás de los cristales preñados de madreselvas y asfódelo, pero quizá se ha equivocado de hora y Sprout se haya ido cansada de esperarla. Tal vez la haya oído mal, e indaga con los ojos entrecerrados en busca de alguna figura. Pero tampoco parece que haya alguien en los invernaderos cinco y seis y se adelanta hasta el último mientras una brisa ligera le levanta la falda.

Un enorme árbol proyecta una sombra ancha sobre el invernadero número siete, y dentro hay una cálida penumbra de tonos azulados sobre las coclearias. Allí tampoco parece haber nadie, pero de repente, el cielo se ilumina y Ginny cree entrever una figura encorvada a lo lejos, como si estuviera mirando de cerca alguna especie de planta extraordinaria. Así que da un rodeo al lugar hasta dar con la puerta. Cuando Ginny aún no ha puesto la mano en el pomo, se da cuenta que unas plantas han invadido el lugar atrapándolo en un sueño verde de enredaderas. Hay una calma casi apática allí dentro y por un momento, Ginny tiene miedo de entrar. Pero es tarde. Sabe que es tarde y acaba empujando la puerta que chirría estrepitosamente, cuando los goznes dejan paso al olor de la naturaleza.

Ginny tose. El aire es denso allí. Tanto, que parece tocarlo con los dedos. Pero acaba por dar dos pasos y adentrarse en el lugar. De pronto tiene la sensación de que fuera de los cristales el mundo sigue girando inmutable. Dentro, la tierra domina el espacio y lo ha detenido en un punto exacto donde reside una primavera eterna y florida. Las plantas crecen por doquier, sin orden ni concierto, en unas jardineras que ocupan casi todo el recinto. Ginny anda y pisa tierra oscura caída de los maceteros, y va rozando la ropa contra las flores fucsias de la buganvilla. Hay tantas plantas altas que no reconoce que apenas puede ver el final de su recorrido, y acaba encontrándose rodeada de naturaleza sin saber por dónde seguir.

—¿Profesora Sprout?—Pregunta al aire, casi contenida. De pronto, tiene miedo de despertar a la vida dormida que respira a su alrededor.

Nadie contesta. Sin embargo cree escuchar a lo lejos el crujido de una planta. Algo rozando contra la tierra de un tiesto y se encamina hacia el ruido sin dejar de mirar en donde pone los pies.

Parece que el sonido se ha centrado en una parte exacta del laberinto de hojas y flores pero cuando llega, todo ha cesado de pronto.

—¿Profesora...?

Una alarma se ha disparado dentro de ella y retrocede instintivamente hacia atrás. Nota una especie de ráfaga venir de algún sitio, algo que mueve hojas y las arrastra hasta sus pies. No lo sabe, pero quiere escapar. Solo ve ramas verdes y altos arbustos, una mesa llena de tiestos sin catalogar. Y a lo lejos, tras el cristal, el mundo. No tendría que sentirse en peligro pero se siente y es como si algo fuera a saltar tras ella, para cercarla, para atraparla en medio de aquella naturaleza salvaje. Está a punto de hechar a correr tontamente cuando una voz a su espalda la paraliza:

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—Hay un miedo espeso en aquellas palabras, que descifra inmediatamente mientras se la da vuelta.—¿Cómo has entrado?

La persona que se encuentra allí no es Sprout.

—Por...por la puerta. La puerta...abierta...

Tartamudea, incapaz de encontrarle sentido a la escena. ¿Porqué iba a encontrárselo? No es algo que le suceda todos los días. No todos los días se encuentra atrapada en el invernadero número siete, mientras el chico que ya no la mira parece temblar de indignación.

Jamás lo había visto así. De esa manera, con esa pose. Tiene los músculos en tensión y puede ver desde allí unas venas azuladas que le recorren el brazo que agarra fuertemente la varita. En su mirada hay un abismo negro, un pozo sin fondo. Y el corazón le late tan rápido que no es capaz de respirar con normalidad.

—¿Qué haces...aquí?—Draco pone enfasis en las palabras y ella traduce de sus gestos que está enfadado.

Lleva el uniforme escolar manchado de tierra, arremangada la camisa, la corbata doblada. El flequillo rubio le cae entre los ojos y la varita apunta hacia ella.

—No irás a...¿verdad?—Le pregunta casi sin voz. El miedo la ha golpeado tan fuerte que solo es capaz de alternar la mirada entre su cara y la varita. Una y otra vez. ¡Pelirroja! Se parece a a palabra peligrosa pero ella sabe de manera absoluta que no lo es. Que es él. Comadreja, cola de fuego, niña de mamá. Hace tres años que no escucha esas palabras pero rebotan en su mente en un eco interminable.

—Vete.

—¿Qué?

El olor es casi insoportable. Se mezclan y le alertaga los sentidos. A veces crees que es un sueño y otras una pesadilla pero la realidad está ahí, inalterable al tiempo. Él y ella, por primera vez solos, en un invernadero abandonado lejos del castillo. Y sobre todo, el odio, que destila por las venas del chico que por fin la está mirando. Aunque sea desde muy lejos.

—¡Marchate!—Grita. Su cuerpo se convulsiona de rabia, y Ginny abre los ojos y retrocede.—¡Largo de aquí!

Tiene las mejillas rojas y sigue temblando. El odio.

—¡Ahora!, ¡Largo! ¡Márchate!

Ginny vuelve a retroceder totalmente asustada. Tiene miedo de darle la espalda pero hay otra razón que le pesa mucho más en el corazón. Un motivo poco claro en el fondo, como el poso de un café.

—¡Te he dicho que te vayas, joder!

La última palabra se le rompe en los labios y arruga el gesto, tanto, que parece que algo muy fuerte le estuviese oprimiendo el pecho. A esas alturas Ginny no puede pensar. Simplemente se le queda mirando como si de pronto fuera a reírse y a gritarle: ¡Es broma, estúpida! Y a salir corriendo. A empujarla contra el suelo para llegar a la puerta. A infligirle la herida.

Pero no ocurre nada de eso. Siente el miedo como un pitido en los oídos, y de repente, cree que lo que está viendo es solo una imagen producida por su mente acelerada.

Draco llora, pero no quiere.

—¡Vete...!—Pero las lágrimas le recorren rápidas las mejillas y no puede evitar gemir.—Vete...

Ella también ha llorado, mucho. Cuando volvía a su habitación por las noches y recordaba cada gesto suyo. Despectivo, retador, arrogante. Pendenciero. Lloraba por las mañanas entre clase y clase. Lloraba en el cuarto de baño alrededor de sus amigas. Pero un día dejó de llorar. Un día, Draco dejó ser el mismo. Un día que ya ni siquiera recuerda, todo acabó.

Draco está llorando delante de ella y no sabe si es más rabia que pena. Por fin ha bajado la varita y ya no la mira, otra vez. Mira al suelo, se restriega los ojos, hipa y niega. Está más asustada que nunca y no sabe que hacer. Debería de alegrarse, ¿verdad? Debería reírse de él ahora que puede. Dar la vuelta y marcharse con una carcajada triunfal, para que ahogue sus penas entre las matas de las aralias.

Pero no puede. Hay algo en ese llanto desgarrado que la tiene clavada en el suelo. Es un llanto indefenso, son lágrimas tan puras y tan descarnadas que no le sorprende que de pronto el cielo llore con él, y vea las gotas de lluvia corretear por detrás del cristal como si el invernadero se hubiese sumido en el mismo llanto conmovedor.

—Vete...Lárgate...—Pero son palabras pronunciadas tan levemente, que apenas tiene tiempo de escucharlas cuando ya han desaparecido tras sus labios.

Tiene el llanto de un niño huérfano. Y cuando se encuentra alzando los brazos hasta él, lentamente, como si no quisiese asustarlo más de lo que ya está, sabe de pronto porque no se ha ido. Porque no podría haberse ido jamás.

—No llores.—Le dice bajito, y él alza la mirada entre las lágrimas, confuso y receloso.—No llores. ¿No ves qué el cielo también se pone triste?

Aún tiene los brazos en alza, pero da dos pasos lentamente. Invitándolo.

—¿No ves qué si lloras, no podrás ver el sol?

Puede rozarlo con los dedos. Pero de pronto, un rayo imprevisto ilumina el lugar y los truenos hacen que las cristaleras retumben. Tienen la tormenta encima, las ramas del árbol arañan los ventanales. Y a fuera, el mundo es solo un contraste de sombras y luces.  
Draco ya no llora, aunque tenga las mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas, la mirada vidriosa. Están los dos de pie, uno frente al otro, y Ginny tiene los brazos tendidos hacia él. Y en menos de un instante, coiincidiendo con otro rayo cegador que ha dado luz a la penumbra, Draco por fin se adelanta y acorta la distancia que los separa. Y Ginny lo acoje sin premuras.

Es consciente de pronto de cada uno de los sitios donde Draco la está rozando. Se ha hecho presencia real y pertubadora, está caliente y tiembla. Huele su pelo, siente sus brazos rodeándole la cintura. No es un sueño, aunque el invernadero y la lluvia tengas trazas de ir a evaporarse a su alrededor como una ilusión.

Solo es un niño. De repente lo sabe. Solo es un niño, y frena el impulso de acunarlo entre sus brazos. Pero él aprieta tan fuerte que es imposible no sentirlo en su totalidad. Porque en realidad, ella no lo abraza a él. Es él el que la abraza. No es Draco el que se ha hundido desesperado en ese abrazo, es Ginny la que es consolada. Niña tonta, presumida, pelirroja. Tiene miedo de preguntarle, y alarga el momento porque él huele a cosas impronunciables y a dolores del pasado. ¿Cuánto tiempo durará ese abrazo? A fuera, el mundo es solo una mezcolanza de recuerdos ahogados por el viento.

—Una vez hubo un niño.

No quiere que él se separe, y por eso ella habla:

—Una vez hubo un niño incomprendido...

Pero no sabe como seguir, y se le aturullan las palabras sobre la lengua. Quiere contarle que él solo es un niño, que lo sigue siendo. Que no conoce mucho más de su vida pero que lo puede llegar a comprender mejor que nadie, porque ella es solo una niña. Pero no sabe como seguir.

Y él, por fin, responde junto a su oído:

—¿Y qué más?

¿Y qué más? No lo sabe. No es capaz de poner palabras a sus pensamientos en ese momento, no cuando la situación se ha vuelto tan compleja y el mundo es solo agua allí fuera.

—¿Y que más?—Repite. Pero se queda callada.—Hubo una vez un niño incomprendido...¿Ese niño soy yo?

Ginny no responde. Cola de escreguto, cerilla, llorona. Niña de mamá.

—Hubo una vez una niña.

Y ella aprieta los ojos fuertemente. Huele a sáuco y a luparia.

—Hubo una vez una niña a la que empujé porque era demasiado pelirroja.—Siente su cuerpo sobre el suyo, cada parte que se rozan.—Hubo una vez una niña a la que odiaba sin razón. Porque era todo lo que no yo no sería jamás, porque lo tenía todo. Porque me gustaba verla llorar.

¿Cuánto durará ese abrazo?

—Hubo una vez una niña que creció.

Es Draco el que lo interrumpe echándo la cabeza hacia atrás, para buscarle el rostro. Y se quedan los dos mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos largos. De pronto, él sonríe con cierta culpabilidad, un poco fastidiado:

—No sé contar cuentos. Lo siento.

Y ella intenta otra sonrisa:

—Habías empezado bien. ¿Qué pasó con la niña que creció?

Draco piensa con la mirada perdida. Su sonrisa ha vuelto a desaparecer.

—No lo sé.—Confiesa.—Es tarde.

El hechizo se ha evaporado. Ha dejado de llover y él se separa lentamente, avergonzado. Ginny le esta mirando los ojos que se pierden por el invernadero, y en la prisa que desprende de pronto sus gestos. Es como si no supiese que hace allí.

—Me tengo que ir.

Hay una barrera infranqueable hasta él. Tres pasos. De pronto, se siente desesperada.

—¿Porqué llorabas?

—Yo no lloraba.—Dice a la defensiva, sin mirarla, y bajándose la camisa por los brazos.—Yo no lloraba, ¿entendido?

Ginny está allí de pie como al principio, como una estatua. Parpadea confusa porque no puede hacer nada más y lo sabe. Porqué él se marcha. Se está marchando.

—Adiós.

Cuando pasa por su lado es como si el tiempo se ralentizara. No es capaz de doblar la cabeza y mirarle. Hubo una vez una niña. Ginny tiene los ojos clavados en los cristales. Pecosa, ratita presumida. Huele a hierba mojada y tierra sucia. A dignidad lanzada por los aires.

No sabe cuanto tiempo tarda en reaccionar, pero escucha el crujir de los goznes y el portazo.

—Hubo una vez un niño...

**Te quiero porque eres la mentira más grande que me he dicho.**

Octubre dio paso a noviembre. Noviembre a diciembre. Y así sucesivamente fue pasando la vida, inalterable a los hechos. Nada cambió a partir de ahí. No construyeron una relación basada en la amistad, no compartieron secretos. No volvieron a mirarse.

Adiós fue lo que llevó a Ginny a reírse más de sí misma. Ni siquiera se preocupó, porque dejó en aquel invernadero cientos de dudas y vacilaciones. Hubo una vez una niña que creció interiormente, haciéndose más fuerte. No le dolió la despedida. Solo afianzó su paciencia. Hubo una vez un niño que no dejó de sonreír desde aquel día. Y ahora los pasillos ya no se hacen largos y solitarios si están los dos en él. Aunque no se miren.

Aunque ella no deje de hablarle y él no la escuche.

_«¿Me creerías si te digo qué me recuerdas a mí? Que a menudo me veo reflejada en tus miedos, en los silencios en los que te escondes. Si pudieras mirar más allá, si pudieras, verías que detrás de todo eso estoy yo.__»_

—¡Eh, Zabini!

Ella tiene la espalda pegada a la pared, y unos cuantos libros enormes entre las manos.

—¿Has acabado la tarea de Pociones?

Pesan demasiado e intenta que no se le caigan, pero están uno encima de otros en una torre desestructurada y haciendo equilibrios precarios en el aire.

—¡Venga, no seas egoísta, joder! ¿Qué te importa dejármelos?

—¡Mierda!

La gravedad ha hecho el resto. Han acabado diseminados en el suelo con un golpe y algunos se han abierto por la mitad, enseñando unas página amarillentas por el tiempo. Ginny se ha agachado inmediatamente a recogerlos, pero un zapato negro está parado justo al lado de los libros, muy cerca de su cara. Y no puede evitar mirar hacia arriba.

_«__Esperando que dejes de pelearte la existencia. Para cuando vuelvas de la batalla que es el ir viviendo día a día, veas que mi mano siempre estará aguardando tu regreso.__»_

Solo son dos segundos rápidos. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Draco está agachado a su lado y le va poniendo libro por libro entre las manos sin decir nada. Ni siquiera sonríe. Se dedica a hacer la tarea con desgana pero rápidamente. Cuando ya no queda ni uno más en el suelo y Ginny los aprieta contra su pecho como si se le fuera a volver a caer, Draco por fin levanta la mirada.

—Pelirroja.—Susurra.

Y tan rápido como ha llegado, se levanta fugaz con las manos en los bolsillos al encuentro de Zabini en mitad del corredor. Éste no dice nada cuando lo ve llegar, pero se ríe un momento y le da un manotazo en la espalda.

—¡Draco Malfoy, el último caballero! ¡Dejen paso!—Grita a todo pulmón.

—¡Cállate ya, inútil!

—¡Turutú, turutú!—Blaise hace el ruido de una trompeta y Draco intenta agarrarle de la camisa para zarandearle.

Y así se alejan del pasillo, entre risas, bromas y golpes. Y Ginny se queda allí, aún agachada, con los libros entre la manos. Viéndolo marchar.

...

Este es más cortito que el anterior, y me ha costado escribirlo horrores. Pero debo decir que esta vez, sí que sí, **dejo FF** xD. Diréis: Como el cuento del lobo. Y yo diré: Os entiendo. Pero es verdad. Dejo «La dualidad de los mundos» en **HIATUS. **Se dice así, ¿no? Porque es marzo, he empezado el gimnasio y dentro de nada también los exámenes. Eso no quiere decir que en mis ratos libres no escriba, ya dije una vez que yo escribo todos los días un poquito. Pero últimamente no estoy nada inspirada y es mejor dejarlo para más adelante. No sé donde leí una vez, que hacía falta vivir mucho para escribir mejor, y aquí sentada todo el día no se me pueden ocurrir ideas frescas. Y como siempre, os invito al foro de facebook: **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!** Allí me encontraréis seguro, segurísimo. Y como dice mi gran querida_ Eau de toilette_: **¡DEJEN UN LINDO REVIEW!**


End file.
